Diabetic retinopathy (DR) and diabetic macular edema (DME) are two common diabetic eye diseases (hereinafter referred to as diabetic retinopathies). Diabetic retinopathies are diagnosed mainly based on medical examination of patients' fundus images. The fundus images are analyzed based on DR and DME classification standards to comprehensively evaluate disease conditions and determine therapeutic solutions.
At present, the existing automatic classification and analysis methods of diabetic retinopathies fail to concurrently provide DR and DME classification results.